Field
The present disclosure relates generally to service layer signaling (SLS) for video quality enhancement of 3DTV.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a service layer signaling method and apparatus for video quality enhancement of fixed/mobile broadcasting hybrid 3DTV in a next-generation terrestrial broadcasting system based on ATSC 3.0 ROUTE/DASH.
Description of Related Art
A conventional broadcasting system multiplexes data such as video, audio, and video enhancement information (VEI) for video quality enhancement, based on MPEG-TS (transport stream). In addition, synchronization between streams is performed by using synchronization information such as presentation time stamp (PTS)/decoding time stamp (DTS), etc.
According to a conventional broadcasing system, additional data such as VEI for video quality enhancement of hybrid 3DTV, etc. is multiplexed with video/audio signals by using MPEG-TS transfer protocol, and transmitted. Therefore, transformation of a protocol for compatibility with IP protocol-based broadcasting/communication service is necessary. Solutions therefor are urgently required.